wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zinc (A Destiny Found)
Zinc is a minor character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Zinc is a female SkyWing elder and the current leader of the Mountain Clan, a group of traveling dragons. She serves as a recordkeeper for the history of the RainWings and SkyWings. Appearance Zinc is described to be massive, at least twice as big as Morrowseer. However, she's also described as more graceful than Morrowseer. She has metallic copper scales that shimmer when light strikes them and wears the same violet facepaint that's the signature symbol of the Mountain Clan. She has an exotic accent foreign to many SkyWings. Biography Pre-Series Zinc was born in the Sky Kingdom, a descendant of the original line of RainWing royalty when thousands of years before the Scorching, the SkyWings and RainWings split as separate tribes. However, when Zinc was old enough, she lived with the RainWings for a while before they became lazy and illiterate. She befriended Queen Grandeur's mother, and the ten-year-old Princess Grandeur when Zinc was eighty. Grandeur's mother gave Zinc the original scrolls of Queen Inferno and all the scrolls documenting the history of the RainWings for safe keeping. Zinc returned to the Sky Kingdom where she would found the Mountain Clan and have her son, Citrine (Congela). A Destiny Found Zinc met Glow and Corona as a result of Glow being the SkyWing of destiny and Zinc's family deeming her trustworthy. Once the family sat inside Zinc's chamber, Zinc began to tell Glow and Corona the tale of Queen Forestfire, the ancient SkyWings' queen, and Queen Inferno and King Flare, the queen of the newly founded RainWings and the king of the persisting SkyWings. Once she completed her tale, she entrusted Glow with the original scrolls documenting the events, which included the original memoirs of Queen Inferno herself. Vermilion handed Zinc's scrolls to One-Eye for safe keeping to keep them out of Queen Scarlet's talons. When One-Eye was thrown in prison, he assured Glow that the scrolls were safe and in Rojo's possession. After the White Capes, dragonets of destiny, One-Eye, and Kestrel escaped from the Sky Kingdom, Vermilion returned Zinc's scrolls to Combustion and Ore, placing them back in Glow's possession. Personality Zinc is very well-spoken and eloquent. She enjoys sharing her legends and memories with others who are willing to listen and values the promises of the young of the future. She invests a lot of trust in those she deems trustworthy. She also places great value in family and cares for it greatly. Family Tree Relationships Her family Zinc greatly cares for her family and does what she can for them, despite being confined to her large chamber. She communicates with potential members through her family, particularly her son, Citrine. Queen Excellence Zinc befriended Queen Excellence (Queen Grandeur's mother) through Zinc's history with the RainWing tribe. Thus, she entrusted Zinc with the scrolls documenting the RainWings' history and allowed her daughter to become acquainted with Zinc. Queen Grandeur Zinc met the RainWing queen when she was ten, and Zinc was eighty. They met through the RainWing's mother, and they became fast friends. Thus, Zinc befriended Queen Grandeur in the process and trusts her. Prince Vermilion Through his relationship with Umbalite, and his growing relationship with the rest of the family, Vermilion became Zinc's link to the inside of the royal family who is wronging her own family. She trusts him and sees him as part of her family. Glow Zinc invested a lot of trust in Glow, being the SkyWing of destiny, and told her their family history and entrusted her with the scrolls should she ever need them. Zinc wished her well and hoped that she would help end the war forever. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Writer)